Vegeta Depressed? What's Up with That?
by saiyangirlie
Summary: V/B ****NEW CHAPTER 12**** The nightmares have ceased...so what's in store for the infamous couple of DBZ now...let me know what you think...give me your email and i'll let you know when the next chapter is posted...thanks...LOVE AND PEACEA!
1. Backround

Takes place right after movie 9, which is after the Cell saga. Bulma mentioned to ChiChi at the World Martial Arts Tournament that Vegeta seemed to have lost his fighting spirit since Goku sacrificed himself to Cell. This is our imagination on what may have happened that brought Vegeta out of his mopey stage to the Vegeta we all know so well. We don't own DBZ or characters; we just like to manipulate them. Tell us what you think of this story, would love reviews!  
  
Earlier that day...  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta looked at her unwillingly, and slumped back in the bed.  
  
"I am sick of this Vegeta. You have got to get up out of this bed and do something with your time. I am tired of seeing you mope around day after day. It is ridiculous. Go train!"  
  
"Woman leave me alone, I need sleep."  
  
"And since when did you ever spend the whole day sleeping? Get up." She said pulling the covers off of him, and trying to get him out of the bed.  
  
"Woman would you just go away." Vegeta said again, with a softer tone than usual, covering his head with a pillow.  
  
"Fine, you lazy monkey. Just watch your life waste away for all I care. I don't know what else to do with you. I had hoped that everyone coming over for a party tomorrow night would help get you out of this, but..."she said before Vegeta cut her off...  
  
"Since when have I ever been inclined to go or even enjoy one of your measly parties?"  
  
"Obviously never!" She said, slamming the door and storming out of the room.  
  
`Why is she doing this?' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
That night...  
  
Bulma relaxed back on the couch after putting little Trunks to bed. Future Trunks had not yet left, and for that she was grateful. At first she had to admit it was quite strange having him around, knowing that he was her son from the distant future. She even had to admit that it was odd in itself that her and Vegeta had ever ended up with a kid. It was not something she had thought about from time to time, it just happened. Something about Vegeta was dark and mysterious. He was not the ordinary guy, and defiantly had an attitude that wouldn't quit. He was so stuck on himself, and being the best at everything, that he didn't seem to realize the loneliness that consumed him. Bulma had to admit, she had hoped that her and Yamcha would stay together for the rest of their lives, but then Vegeta entered the picture. After having him reside at her house, and occasionally send glances her way, she found something intriguing about his stature. Her and Yamcha had been together for so  
long, that he was kind of predictable. Things started to become boring, and even a little redundant. So, when the Prince himself waltzed his way in to her life, he was defiantly less than ordinary. Yamcha agreed to part ways, and Bulma was once again alone. A loneliness that seemed to inhabit Vegeta as well, and that's what tied the connection together, aside from their constant tirades. She came to realize that Vegeta was not just trying to argue with her, he was baiting her to fight with him. It was in his nature to insult everyone, but she seemed to find something beyond it. It was a game to him, and he marveled at the fact that unlike everyone else, she would stand up to him and fight.  
  
But lately, Vegeta wasn't himself. Something in his demeanor had altered since Goku's death, and the Prince seemed taken aback by the whole situation. Future Trunks also seemed shocked by Vegeta's constant moping around. When he had first met his father, he noticed the pride that so greatly made up his nature. It was that pride that most impressed him. Even though he was cocky and out of line with his insults most of the time, he was still his father and that would never change. However, everyone at the Capsule Corp seemed stunned at Vegeta's present state. It defiantly was not the Vegeta that everyone was accustomed to.  
  
After some time of flipping through channels, Bulma sighed heavily. It was late, but she defiantly wasn't in the mood for sleep. In a way she had hoped baby Trunks would wake up from his quiet slumber, so she would have an excuse to get up, and have something to bide her time. Usually she would groan and reluctantly not want to get up at his every cry, but tonight it didn't seem to matter. It was now two in the morning, and everyone else was asleep. Even the arrogant Prince himself, was asleep upstairs, in their bed...which for some reason he stayed in quite often now. He never before would even come near her when the androids first arrived. He would have nothing to do with her. Then ever since Goku sacrificed himself, he hadn't been the same. It was as if something was gnawing at him, and it stayed with him every hour of the day. It wasn't like him to do nothing all day, but recently that had been his schedule. She had wished that he would get back to training, she knew it  
was one of the most important things on his agenda, but now the fighting spirit in him was gone. More than anything she wanted it to come back to him, it was what made him as interesting as he was. She often missed his insults, but now even that wasn't in him anymore.  
  
He would just sleep to late hours in the afternoon, and eat whenever he came downstairs, if he came downstairs. Sometimes he would spend the whole day in bed, and she would have to drag him out to do anything. Other times she would find him on the couch watching TV, or leaving to go sulk. There were even nights when she would find him on the roof, or out on the balcony looking off into the sky as if to find something in himself that he could never be. It was killing her to see him in this state. As much as he got on her nerves, she missed the old Vegeta, and did not like the road he seemed to be headed down. At this point he would just become some fallen warrior, and no one would ever hear of him again, and she knew that that wasn't what he wanted. He was the great warrior he always boasted about, and it was about time he came back to the real world, instead of in the imaginary one he was in right now. At that thought, she got up, and stormed up the steps. He was not going  
to stay like this any longer, she wouldn't allow it. 


	2. Self Loathing

Here's the next chapter, I know it's short, but hope you like it nonetheless.  
  
Vegeta lay in bed, tossing and turning. He had been in bed for some time, yet sleep would not come, and that blasted woman was downstairs again as if to avoid him. He actually wanted her to come, willed her to come to see him. Night after night for the past months she had stayed in a separate bedroom, not to disturb him. She obviously didn't want to be around him in this state, and therefore, made damn sure that she wasn't, at least that's what he heard her say to Kakarott's mate on the phone. She just didn't understand what was going on with him now. That weakling Kakarott had proved too noble by sacrificing his life for everyone else, including him. Every time he had ever tried to prove himself, that clown had outdone him. Even, not too long ago when they had gone to fight the legendary Saiyan Brolly, he was outmatched. He knew deep down that they couldn't beat him, he was too far beyond the powers that they had. Here stood a saiyan that held such incredible power, and he  
the mighty Prince could do nothing. He was in complete shock, and then that damn Namek threw him into the battle, forcing him to fight. `Was this what a prince should be reduced to?' he thought. `To be thrown into battle like a weakling?' This as not at all who he was. All his life he had held pride and honor for his race, and did whatever he could to be the best. Yet, when faced with one of his own that held that kind of power, he was rendered immobile, and could do nothing. When he finally got back into his mode, it was too late. Brolly had already pounded him into a bleeding pulp, and of course that Kakarott had saved the day as usual.  
  
He stumbled out of bed, and stood up to look at himself in the mirror. `I can't do this.' He thought, as he pounded his fists into the dresser. Suddenly, the door flew open.  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma screamed before she noticed him at the dresser.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Go away." He said back to her, clenching his fists. He didn't want her to go, more than anything he wanted her to stay. A part of him wanted her to see right through him as she usually did. This was one time in his life he didn't want to be lonely, and recently he had been just that. He needed her in some odd way right now, and it wasn't getting through to her. He landed back on the bed, and threw the covers over his head.  
  
"Vegeta, you aren't going to do this to yourself anymore. I won't stand for you to continue this ludicrous behavior. I can't see you like this anymore, and I will not leave this time until you are up and in the gravity room."  
  
"Give me a reason to." He replied back, shifting the covers off his head.  
  
"Because I am ordering you to." She said back.  
  
"Wrong answer." He said in a low voice. 


	3. Reassurance

Bulma looked at him confusingly before she grabbed his feet and pulled him to the bottom of the bed. He landed on the floor with a thump and hit his head on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What are you trying to do woman?!" He growled.  
  
"Getting your attention." She said back.  
  
"Why? It's not like you've been giving any attention lately, so why should I have yours?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean I haven't been giving any attention? I have been trying my best to get you to do something."  
  
"You've been harping as usual."  
  
"Vegeta what are you trying to get at?"  
  
He didn't answer, as he turned his head to look at the wall.  
  
"Is this because I haven't been to see you at night for a while? That's it isn't it. Your mad because I've been sleeping in another room." She said, smiling gleefully. At least she was getting somewhere.  
  
`Precisely.' he thought, but he wasn't going to let her know that she was right.  
  
She dropped down on her knees in front of him, making sure that her skirt rose up just a little bit. If he wanted it this way, then she would tease him. It was his own damn fault. If he wasn't in such a weird mood, she may have been more inclined to come to him. Then another thought entered her mind...`what if he was baiting her to come to him?...No he wouldn't do that, it wasn't him. But then again Vegeta hadn't been Vegeta for a while now.'  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta, it's not like it's been that long?" she said, not expecting him to answer her. But he did.  
  
"Try three months." He said in a low growl.  
  
This wasn't like Vegeta to be so vulnerable. She sat up a little, and looped her legs around his waist.  
  
"Is that all you care about Vegeta." She said whispering. She felt him shudder, as her breath hit his ear. He tensed back up as her lips met his. The kiss deepened, as Vegeta's hands found their way on her hips.  
  
`How could I have ignored this?' Bulma thought. It had been a long time since they had shared a night like this, she just hadn't realized how long. Vegeta's grip tightened as his hands moved to her legs. This is what he'd wanted. He had wanted her to come to him like this; it was fuel for the fire. After everything that had happened to him, this was what he'd wanted when he first got home from the cell games. But Bulma had ignored him, which was usually the other way around. She didn't like his moodiness, and therefore took it that he was better left alone. It was at times like this that Bulma was his escape from the world, and those that didn't understand him. It seemed as if he'd finally gotten through to her. She was wrapped around him like he desired her to be.  
  
A loud cry came from the room down the hall. Bulma looked up, begrudgingly and let out a soft whimper of dismay. Vegeta grabbed her face with one hand and turned her back towards him, as he kissed her again. As his mouth moved with hers, she slowly forgot about the baby down the hall. The crying started up again, and got louder by the minute. This time she couldn't ignore it. Earlier she had wanted him to wake up, but now at this moment it was the last thing she wanted. She missed having Vegeta's arms encircled around her, more than she had ever thought. She cursed herself wishing Future Trunks would go tend to him, but he was probably still asleep. He was just like Vegeta when he slept, sound as a rock and nothing would wake him.  
  
Vegeta grumbled as she started to get up. It would just be his luck that the stupid brat would need attention now, when he needed it more. Bulma looked regrettably down to Vegeta, and stood up.  
  
"This will be continued when you get back. You will not get away so easily time woman." Vegeta mumbled to her. She smiled slightly at her beguiled prince as she headed out the door. As she sweetly sang to the crying child, he sighed heavily. It was going to be another long night. That blasted kid would keep her up the rest of the night, he always did. Just when she was within his grasp, the way he had wanted her for so long, something had to come up. And there was no chance anything would happen the following night. She would spend all day preparing for that damned party that would last till all hours of the night. At that thought, he slammed his fist to the floor. Another lonely month in this bed once again. 


	4. Taunting

Here's Chapter 4...hope it's as interesting as the last.  
  
The next night...  
  
Bulma rambled through the closet looking for the right outfit to wear for the Capsule Corp party. The company had just produced a new product, and she had hoped that this would be a good time to get everyone together. She grumbled as she continued to fumble through the closet. `You'd think with all these clothes Bulma...you could find something suitable to wear...something that would turn Vegeta's head' she thought. Maybe if she decked out in her best he would notice, and get up to do something for once. Her morning had not started off too good considering having to stay up late hours tending to Trunks. The night had ended up going so well, and she knew Vegeta wasn't too happy at the moment. He still resided in the bed the whole day, as he had been for the past couple of months. She actually thought that the way things were headed last night he might snap out of his depressed mood. That obviously didn't fly too well after Trunks decided to spoil the moment. She reached  
further back, and found the perfect little red dress for the occasion. `This will get anyone's attention. Hmm...maybe it's time to play a little game,' Bulma said with a sinister grin on her face.  
  
Walking into the room Vegeta rested in, she glanced herself over in the dresser mirror. `Bulma you have done yourself proud,' She thought. She started fixing her hair, hoping that Vegeta would catch on that she was in the room. The covers slowly etched down his face, as he looked at her with his usual scowl.  
  
`What is she trying to pull?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Woman what is that?" He asked.  
  
"What are you talking about Vegeta? I'm getting ready for the party. Remember? The one that you aren't going to, the one you refused to go to?" She said back to him, with a sarcastic tone in her voice.  
  
"What is that that you are wearing, you look hideous."  
  
"Thanks Vegeta. I'm sure I'll be the light of the party, I always am. Do you think it's too much?" She said smiling.  
  
"Too much...how about not enough!" He said back to her in a low growl.  
  
"What was that?" she asked, "Do I hear a little bit of concern in your voice?"  
  
"I have no concern for you, or anyone else on this planet. So, do me a favor and leave."  
  
"My, my Vegeta aren't we touchy today. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, or hit your head. Your not usually this nice...I know you can come up with some better insults than `leave now'...come on be original." She said.  
  
He glared at her evilly and said, "Blasted woman, quit your jabbering and leave."  
  
"Vegeta you know you really need to lighten up. Now get up and take a shower so you can be ready for the party that starts in a mere 45 minutes."  
  
"I take orders from no one, now get out of my sight woman."  
  
"You might be surprised what may happen if you do as I ask for once." She said.  
  
"I don't want anything as long as you're concerned. Leave my presence now, or I will blast you away."  
  
"Whatever Vegeta. Just stay up here with your miserable life and mope for the rest of the night. You'll miss the perfect opportunity to have some fun."  
  
"My fun died last night...therefore take your fun and shove it up your..." He started to say before she cut him off.  
  
"Hey, I won't have you talk like that. Just go back to bed and leave everyone alone. Do us all a favor and don't show your face, I don't want you in my presence."  
  
"Woman are you trying to test me? Don't mock me like that or I will..." He started.  
  
"You won't do anything Vegetable head. You're all talk. Don't be so cynical unless you back it up."  
  
"WOMAN! DON"T CALL ME THAT! Don't bombard me with petty nicknames, I will not tolerate it. I am warning you..." He said just as she walked over his way making sure to sway her hips.  
  
"Just hush, it's no use on me." She said as she lightly kissed him on the lips, before walking out the door.  
  
"Woman!" He yelled as she headed down the hall. Bulma smiled, it was only a matter of time. He was starting to come around as the Vegeta she knew so well, but she still had a little work to do. He still wasn't back to his usual, clever insults...she would have to remedy that. 


	5. Games Begin

Another short chapter, but promise the next one will really catch your interest.  
  
Everyone had arrived, and things started off right as planned, nothing was going to mess this up. Vegeta watched her from the top of the stairs as she greeted everyone, making conversations here and there. She was testing him he knew, because she was walking around flaunting that little dress to everyone, and everyone was gawking for sure. Even that perverted old man couldn't keep away, he didn't even know why she'd even bothered to let him come. The more he watched the more angry he got seeing all the men in that room undressing her with their eyes. She did this on purpose, it was his punishment or something for not going to this blasted get together in the first place. He could tell by the way she looked over at him and smiled. Well, he'd show her, two could play at this game.  
  
"Wow Bulma, you've certainly done a good job with this. Everything's going good." Krillin said.  
  
"Why thanks shortie, it's always my pleasure to throw parties. Nothing could mess this night up." She said gleefully.  
  
Krillin gulped and looked around and said, "Are you so sure? I think we've got company, and you got your hands full."  
  
Bulma looked at him puzzled until she realized what everyone had stopped to gawk at. There he was coming down the stairs in all his glory, in his spandex black shorts, and nothing else. `Why was he wearing those? Was he going to go train?' she thought. All the women were sure to stare at the him as he waltzed over her way. Every muscle in his defined body was clear for all to see.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing?!" she said with an irritated tone.  
  
"What does it look like? I knew you were stupid woman, but not blind."  
  
"Now, you decide to go train. Now of all times you decide you want to be your egotistical self and go train?"  
  
He looked at her with his devilish grin, and proceeded to walk towards the kitchen and to the gravity room.  
  
"This is unacceptable Vegeta. Why do you have to do this?" she said with a whine.  
  
"Where's the food woman, I need to eat before I go."  
  
"What?...Vegeta answer me...?"  
  
"WOMAN...FOOD...NOW!"  
  
She growled at him, her temper rising. "In the kitchen as usual." She said. This was just great, he had to be back to his self-centered attitude now. Just when she was thinking she had him wrapped around her finger, he completely does a 180 again. Just before he left, he walked right up to her, so close that his body was just mere inches from touching hers. He grabbed her chin, and whispered into her ear, "Two can play at this. You won't be able to stay away from this...you never have been able to. You know it." He then kissed the side of her neck and grinned. Then before she had anytime to yell at him, he was in the kitchen and out the door. 


	6. Assistance

The last chapter...tell us what you think! Should the story be finished, or can you give us some more ideas of what else to write, or even more story ideas.  
  
Thunder clapped in the sky, making everyone in the room turn toward the sound. Unexpectedly, Vegeta came through the door bringing in the rain with him. He was drenched from head to toe, and glared over in Bulma's direction.  
  
"Vegeta what are you doing, your soaking the carpet." She said breathlessly, as she noticed that his tight shorts were now leaving nothing to the imagination; as every other woman in the room noticed as well. He was definitely a sight with his hair no longer defying gravity, and dripping past his shoulders. At that moment she almost jumped him right then, but she was more exasperated at him to do anything of the sort. He saw the look in her eyes and grinned realizing his victory...he had her right where he wanted her. He turned to head up the stairs without saying anything but she stopped him.  
  
"I thought you were training...it's only been 30 minutes."  
  
"You were the one who told me...well actually demanded that I not train when a storm is overhead."  
  
"But...that...but...when have you ever listened...well...you very well know that you could have dried off before you came back in the house," she stammered.  
  
He smirked with a low chuckle and headed up the stairs leaving her sputtering behind him. All the women's eyes followed the wet Saiyan as he made his way up the stairs, which made Bulma flushed with anger.  
  
"What?! Would you just get your eyes off my husband...he's not some toy."  
  
Krillin came up to her, and said "Bulma I don't mean to pry, but if I'm not mistaken that was a clear invitation."  
  
She looked at him in disbelief and said, "What? What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Bulma...I thought you were a genius." He said.  
  
Bulma turned to him still in somewhat of a daze. He looked up at her and quirked his eyebrow as he whispered, " Vegeta needs to get had!" She stood there pondering the thought, shocked that Krillin had even said such a thing involving her and Vegeta.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" He asked.  
  
"But...I...I have a party and guests to attend to."  
  
"Don't worry Bulma, I'll take care of everything. Go tend to Vegeta, he's been in a weird mood for way too long." With that, she turned abruptly to head up the stairs. In the bedroom, Vegeta had long since dried off and was waiting on the bed with his arms resting behind his head, with his perpetual smirk on his face. So, when the door opened, he was not at all surprised at who walked through. His head turned to her as she came over to him.  
  
"What are you trying to pull, I don't appreciate you..." she said before she was stopped when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him.  
  
"I win this little game. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." He said in a sexy tone. She smiled in her own evil way as he went to kiss her. She placed her finger over his mouth and said, "No...no...I got my own plans for this Saiyan." As she sat up, she snatched his waistband and dragged him out of the bed. He smiled curiously, and let her do what she wanted, he liked it when she played like this. It made things more interesting. However, before he knew it she had thrown him into the bathtub, and doused him with hot water.  
  
"You stink," she said "Nothing's happening until you have a bath. The game is not over." She stood resolutely over him with her hands on her hips.  
  
He jerked up, forcing his way out of the tub, but she stopped him.  
  
"You're staying right here until you've had a bath. I will be waiting." She said with a smile as she started to head out the bathroom door. She looked at him with a shocked expression when he grabbed her arm and said,  
  
"Who says there will be waiting. I'm not doing anything of the sort."  
  
"Vegeta you will take a bath, even if I have to do it myself!"  
  
"Is that a challenge?" He said back raising his eyebrow, throwing the bath supplies at her feet. She looked down to him from the doorframe, "Is everything always a contest with you?" As she turned once again, she heard a slight whimper from his direction.  
  
"What was that? Was that a plead?" He just turned his head and looked the other direction. She walked back over and looked down to him.  
  
"That's cute. I never thought I'd ever hear you beg for something."  
  
"I don't beg, ever. Make sure you commit that to your memory." She leaned down just inches away from his mouth, "It's cute."  
  
"Cute is not a word to describe me. So don't use it." She just smiled at him sitting on the edge of the tub, tugging at his cheek. He glared at her maliciously, and snatched her hand yanking her into the tub with him.  
  
"Games over! You're not getting away from me now." He said before bringing his lips to hers once again. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her body closer to his. She suddenly shot up and stood above him. As she unzipped the dress she said, "I'm not ruining another dress this time." She loomed over him in nothing but her undergarments as he placed her in position on top of him once again. His hands found their way roaming over her skin. She thought to herself and chuckled, Vegeta was back. As his fingers traced her back, she found the only spot on him that was ticklish other than the spot where his tail used to be...right behind his ear.  
  
She remembered back to that one night, of many that she had accidentally brushed that spot, and he nearly flew off the bed. She looked at him in disbelief not realizing what had happened. He glared back in her direction, and sat on the end of the bed. She sat for a moment, pondering what in the world had just occurred, until it hit her, the Saiyan Prince was ticklish? She shook her head and decided to test the theory once again. She placed her delicate hand and brushed it again, and he nearly flipped.  
  
"What are you trying to do woman?"  
  
She busted out laughing in pure amazement that as powerful as he was in battle, taking beatings left and right...that he actually had a ticklish spot. He glared back over in her direction, thinking of how weak he was to let such a little minx do such a thing to him. It was actually quite embarrassing to some extent.  
  
Back to reality, Bulma trailed that spot with little kisses, causing him to shudder and twitch. He grabbed hold of her hand, and entwined his own fingers with hers.  
  
"That's enough of these inane tauntings. I am the one in control." He said kissing her fervently. She giggled with joy that he was back to his arrogant, spiteful self. No matter how much she disliked his ranting, it was good to have him in a better mood, and she was going to make sure that this would be a night for him to remember. 


	7. Nightmare

The next chapter...since you all have been wanting more. Wasn't quite sure what to write, but came up with a nightmare sequence from Vegeta...don't know, you all give some ideas...see what you think.  
  
~~~Dream~~~  
  
"You stupid monkey...how dare you defy me." Frieza ordered, smacking the young prince across the jaw with his massive tail. "Why can't you take simple orders, and do as I ask?! I will not tolerate this Prince Vegeta. If you defy me, I will make you pay. You and your stupid Saiyan race, you never know when to quit. If you keep up with this ludicrous attitude of yours..." Freiza said as he wrapped his tail around the Prince's neck and smirked, "then I surely will show you how to act."  
  
"I am sorry Lord Frieza..." Vegeta replied as best he could through the constricting situation he was in, " I've done everything you ask of me..."  
  
Frieza cut him off, wrapping his tail tighter around his neck and replied, "Then start acting like the Prince you should, and do not defy me again! You hear me you stupid saiyan monkey!" He let the grip go of his tail, and the Prince dropped to the ground, kicking him in the side as he walked out. Zarbon and Dordoria snickered in the background, amazed that the young prince had been dropped to such a level unable to defend himself.  
  
Vegeta glared at them maliciously. How dare they think him weak, and humiliate him. He was only eight years old, almost nine, and he knew that one day he would destroy the tyrant that berated him so. He was exceptionally strong for his age, and had a temper to match much like his own father's. The difference was that he was not going to cater to the clown Freiza like his father did. He was mad that his father had sold him off to Frieza within the blink of an eye, and then did nothing in his power stand up to him. On top of that he had recently received the news that a meteor destroyed his planet and everyone was killed, including his father. `How could he do this?' He thought, `and leave me here with this bastard!' He clenched his fists in anger ready to blast anyone that came within walking distance of him at this point. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Zarbon, "Well, well Prince Vegeta. Didn't think that you would ever be brought to your knees. Quite humorous  
really."  
  
"Be quiet Zarbon. You do not talk to me in such a manner, or I will blast you into the next dimension!" Vegeta yelled sounding years older than the little boy body he was captured in.  
  
"Whatever Vegeta, you're no better than that low-level father of yours," Zarbon said, as he grabbed Vegeta by the collar, and dragged him down the hallway. "Master Freiza thinks you're getting too arrogant for your own good, and its due time for you to be reprimanded."  
  
Vegeta's energy flared up and he struggled to get away from Zarbon's grip and blast him to pieces.  
  
"Zarbon I will kill you, don't think I am not capable."  
  
"Shut your mouth monkey boy." Zarbon said has he flung Vegeta into the basement of the ship, a place that he had come to know all to often. A place that many times he had been beaten senseless by the stupid green goon, and his fat pink friend. It was always Frieza's orders to have Zarbon and the others keep him in line when something didn't go right. He had in fact never done anything that was beyond what Frieza asked of him. He was promised that if he did nothing would happen to his father, but Frieza was obviously one to break any promise. Frieza was not someone to stand by his word, unless he was about to obliterate someone to ashes.  
  
Vegeta looked up in the dark pit of the basement, awaiting the thrashing that he was about to receive. There was nothing he could do right now, but when he was older this would no longer happen. He would make sure of it. He was the Prince of Saiyan's, a warrior race, and he was not one to be treated like a dog. They all would pay for this. His thoughts were cut short as he was landed a blow to the head...~~~  
  
Vegeta suddenly jolted up in bed; sweat dripping down his face and strands of hair falling from his widow's peak. He tried to steady his breathing as he cupped his head in his hands. Another nightmare. Recently, they had steadily grown worse over the past months, ever since the Cell horror had ended. Before, his many nightmares of his past had reduced down to once every couple of months. However, the recent events had opened old wounds, and brought forth otherwise. Along with Bulma ignoring him before, it hadn't helped matters in the slightest. `Yet, she was here now, so why were these thoughts coming to haunt him now?' He thought. He felt a delicate hand trace down his back in hopes to relieve the energy and heat that surrounded him. He huffed and looked to the wall. No matter the circumstances he was in, he was always in a black void, in a world all to himself.  
  
"Vegeta?" The blue-haired woman asked shakily.  
  
"What?" He said in a stormy voice, still looking into the wall.  
  
She wiped the sweat from his brow, and traced his scowl, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine woman. Go back to bed." He growled, pushing her hand away.  
  
She looked down to his hands that were gripping the sheets. Ten minutes had passed, but he still had not come down from the trance he was in. He was too proud to ever admit anything was wrong with him, but she knew better. He had done this many times, and tonight was no different. Since she had known him, he had always at some point in time woken from his sleep shaking violently. She knew that with the kind of past he had lived, it was only natural that he would react like that. He had lived so many years in bondage with Frieza, and had things happen to him that would probably make her shudder to think about. She had neglected him for some time, and realized that many nights he awoke like this from his slumber; and she had ignored it. Now was not the time to disregard the situation, not after they had just found their way back into each other's arms for what seemed like years. Much to his disliking, Bulma tugged at his hand, and looked into his eyes...his cold black eyes  
that could be so easily misunderstood. He grunted and pushed her away. Then without his consent she pulled his head down to her chest as she lay back down.  
  
He struggled to pull away, but something in him needed her comfort. He was not typically a man to need anything from anyone, but from this woman in some unusual way he had needed her for some time. She stroked his hair and neck willing him to calm down and fall to back to sleep. His arms wrapped around her waist as she continued to run her fingers across his neck. Her touch slowed down as she felt his breathing come back down to a normal level. His eyelids eased slowly until he could not keep them open anymore as he drifted off to sleep once again. Bulma ran her fingers through his hair again and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Even if he would never show that he needed comfort, she would be there to give it to him. She had neglected him before, and now that she knew the kind of moods he could go into...she was no longer going to make that mistake. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, she loved this proud Saiyan warrior. 


	8. Compassion

Chapter 8...still working on ideas...where would you like us to go from here?  
  
The sun shined through the glass door of the balcony awakening the sleeping warrior. He rubbed his eyes at the glaring light and looked around for the time. It was an uncommonly bright time of day that the prince was not used to seeing; regularly he was up before dawn. Considering the place of the sun, it was nearing lunchtime, and he should have already been in the gravity room by now. Pondering last night's events he had wanted to get back to his training. He turned his head slightly to see Bulma looking down at him with concerned eyes.  
  
"What?! What are you staring at woman? Why didn't you wake me before now?" He growled at her, trying to start a fight before she asked any questions that he knew were on her mind. He started to get up out of bed, and she stopped him with one question before he could decide where he was headed.  
  
"Vegeta, what's going on with you?" she asked with a troubled voice.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you." He said as he turned to get dressed in his workout gear.  
  
"Vegeta I know you've been having nightmares, it might help if you talked about it." Bulma replied with a trembling voice, knowing she was asking the inevitable.  
  
"No." He said as he inched closer to the door.  
  
"Vegeta?..." Bulma inquired as she pulled a long nightshirt on and grabbed his hand, "I'm worried about you. You block me out whenever anything is bothering you, and I want to know what's wrong."  
  
"I block everyone out woman, why should you feel any different? Don't take it personally." He said in a derogatory tone.  
  
"Please...you can't always keep everything bottled inside. It can't be helping you to continue these nightmares. I want you to know I'm here for you." She said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Like you were here months ago. I see how you're here for people. This concerns no one, and it will stay that way. Don't ask any more questions. I am going to train now."  
  
Bulma's face turned red, as she tried to hold back the anger that welled up inside. Still tugging on his hand, she turned to face him and kissed him as passionately as she could to keep his attention from leaving.  
  
The kiss ended, and he replied pushing her away.  
  
"Woman get off of me. Don't get on these mushy trips just because I slept with you last night. I'm going to t--r--a--i--n now!"  
  
With that comment she tried to slap him, and he easily blocked it holding on to her wrist.  
  
"That was uncalled for Vegeta. Forget it, stay in your boxed up world and stay miserable. I just want to understand you." She said with a burning tone.  
  
"What the hell do you want me to tell you?" He screamed.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, and she never expected what came out of her mouth next. "I can't stand to see you like this because...I love you Vegeta!" As soon as the words passed her lips she covered her mouth in disbelief. Sure she felt that, but in all the years of their relationship neither had ever spoke of any attached feelings. She knew it was a big mistake to ever take it that far and say it to his face, because he could never return it, no matter what he felt.  
  
"I'm not capable of love, you should know that. Don't ask me to return that to you." He said in regard to her last comment. He really didn't know what else to say. Even if he felt a burning desire in his heart for this little vixen, he was never going to tell her. He didn't know how he felt for her, but it was something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, and he denied the fact of love even to himself. Many times he even questioned the theory, but he quickly beat himself senseless in the gravity room to take away any human affections he may be forming. However, most of the time it was to no affect. He couldn't leave her now; it was too late for that at this point. He had already become too grounded on this planet to ever turn back. But he would be damned if anyone would ever figure that out.  
  
"Tell me what it was about Vegeta." She said trying to forget about what she had just said and changing back the subject to his nightmares.  
  
"Fine woman, you want me to tell you. I will tell you!" He said raising his voice.  
  
"When I was under Frieza's command. I was eight, and he made sure Zarbon and the others kept me in line until I was around ten when I had more power to scare them into leaving me alone."  
  
"What are you trying to say?..." she said with her voice trembling at the thoughts of what he was delving into.  
  
"They would beat me to put me in my place..." Before he could finish his sentence he looked to her, her eyes in shock.  
  
"Don't think for a minute woman that they abused me like I know your thinking. It only lasted a couple of years; they only knocked me around a few times to keep me in order at a young age. They didn't want me rebelling against Frieza and making trouble, even though they all knew one day I would. It's not what everyone thinks. I just still have dreams of my life with that tyrant and what he did to my father. He promised nothing would happen if I did everything he asked of me. But he killed my father anyway. That was enough to drive me over the edge " He said.  
  
"Vegeta that's awful." She said to him with compassion.  
  
"I DON'T want your pity!!" He said with a shiver that went down his spine.  
  
With that, a cry came from the baby's room, Trunks was awake. No words passed between the couple as Bulma started to head out the door. There was nothing she could say to him now, and she didn't even know how to react. As she walked down the hall, she felt someone's hand take hold of her own, and was pulled around to face him. Vegeta stood with his forehead touching hers staring into her eyes and his arms wrapped around her waist. He let out a deep sigh, and kissed her. His grip tightened and inched closer down her backside, as her hands wrapped around his neck. He was never a man of many words, but she knew that he was troubled. Just from the power in his kiss he was telling her he was sorry. Trunk's pitched cry got louder as she held on to Vegeta with all she had. Once she turned her head around in the direction of the baby's room, Vegeta was gone and headed to the gravity chamber. 


	9. Departure

Chapter 9…..it's finally here….hope you all enjoy….let me know what you think…and I will continue to write more….I have a lot of ideas as to go forward with this. If you promise to review…need MORE reviews….will continue to write. What should happen with Bulma and Vegeta tonight??….we will see! Will post as soon as possible. Hope this one will tide you over until then. Tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Plopping down on the couch, Bulma rested momentarily. Today was the day Future Trunks would leave. She had prepared a big lunch for everyone that was attending his departure. It would seem strange without him around now; she had grown accustomed to him being there. But it was high time for him to return home, to his Bulma. She often wondered about Miri Bulma, and what life must be like. Her only son gone into another time, not sure of his return. Then, the thought that plagued her was that the future version of herself was absent from Vegeta. How hard things must be when she was never offered the chance to have the Saiyan Prince around after the androids. How different he had become. He would forever be arrogant, that would never change…but something inside him snapped when he was fighting Cell, and he had come to realize that there were other things in his life that he cared about---regardless of the fact that he said it or not. She thought deep down, that he too was regretting Trunk's return.  
  
It had been a week since that night, and he was back to his training as always. And for that Bulma was grateful. She just couldn't stand having a mopey little prince hanging around all the time. However, it had been quite fun getting him to loosen up a bit, and get out of the trance. She giggled at the thought of it, and her cheeks began to turn red. He had in fact not gotten up to train today; she supposed it was because of Trunks. It unnerved him a bit to know that he had grown some attachment to the boy, and now he had to leave. She was proud of him, he had become a handsome young man, and quite strong. He would defiantly have a lot to tell his mother, including Vegeta's surprising turn. She admitted; it had been a shock that he reacted in the way he did, but not all out unexpected. She had known deep down that he cared; it was something that he had to find for himself.  
  
It was already half an hour after eleven, and most everyone would be arriving soon. Everything was ready in the kitchen, just waiting for the big appetites of the Saiyans to come through. No one ever ate as much as they did, but then again they were not from this planet. A knock at the door jarred her from her trance, and she went to go see who it was. It was probably Roshi with Krillin and 18. Over the past couple of months Krillin had been spending a lot of time with the once malevolent android. Now that she was fixed, Krillin had no problem emphasizing his feelings. Roshi would want to be the one ahead of everyone else. The perverted old man would try to get a grab in before there was a crowd, and he probably suspected Vegeta would be training. Fat chance, he was not going to lay a hand on her today, and if he did there would be trouble. As she opened the door, her predictions were right on target. Roshi's eyes jumped from their sockets as she led them into the living room to wait for everyone else. Bulma was sure that her dress was leaving little to the imagination, but it was still uneasy nonetheless for him to be groping her with his eyes. There was only man that was allowed to do that, and that was Vegeta. Plus, her significant other wouldn't be too keen on the idea that the old man was feeling her up. At that, she thought it high time to go get him, so that he could keep an eye on the old man. Whenever Vegeta was around, Roshi didn't dare even take a glance at her for fear of his life. Vegeta would blast him into ashes if he so much as made a grunt in her direction.  
  
Bulma made her way up the stairs, and opened the door to their bedroom. There lay Vegeta under the covers. It was quite an amusing site seeing him all curled up and seemingly at peace. His nightmares still occurred from time to time, and she hoped tonight he would have a better sleep. The past night he had wrestled in his sleep fighting something…or someone in his mind. All she could do hug him, hoping that the closeness would ease his mind. It did many times, but he was still fighting with these nightmares…and they needed to stop somehow soon. She didn't think she could stand to see him be tormented in his sleep anymore. The horror of Cell was over, and she couldn't understand how he was still suffering with these dreams. She was there for him now, and it just didn't make sense. It was time to talk to him about it again, but not now…she would wait until everyone left after Trunks' departure.  
  
"Vegeta," she said silently as she sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't move, so she called his name again and touched his cheek. He only grunted and rolled onto his back.  
  
"Vegeta…come on get up," she said with a sterner voice. He still did not reply, only grunted. She knew he was testing her. He was awake now, she just knew it; he was only playing to see how long she would stand it before she got loud. He always played this game when it was time for a party of some sort. He loathed them, but she made him go regardless. It wasn't like she didn't just have a party a week ago…and they both knew where that ended up. Bulma pouted and puckered out her lips. 'Fine if he's going to be that way…then I will do something to get his attention!' she thought.  
  
From the edge of the bed she creped up between his legs, making sure to rub against him as she moved her mouth across his. Just as she had predicted, his eyes jumped open. He sat up with a low growl forming deep in his throat, and a glare shooting from his black eyes. She sat in his lap, giggling at the fact that she had such an effect on him.  
  
"Woman…get off me now! What do you want?!" he snapped at her.  
  
Bulma still sat laughing her head off. It was too much to see blush forming on his cheeks. Vegeta wasn't much of one to turn red at anything, unless it had to do with her.  
  
"Wow Vegeta, what's wrong with you? Why are you so touchy? I merely wanted to wake you up. My, my you must have been dreaming about me for you to get into such an uproar."  
  
"I know what your pulling woman, and it isn't going to work. I am not going to go to your juvenile gathering for anything."  
  
"Come on Vegeta, your son expects you to be there. This will be your last chance to see him again…you know he's leaving today." She said to him with a concerned tone.  
  
"I care not…now leave." He replied back. Bulma just rolled her eyes; some things with him would never change. A familiar grin formed on her face, and she slid back up his body, her lips touching his ear.  
  
"Now come on Vegeta…just do as I ask, and I promise you won't be sorry later. Trunks needs you to be there, don't disappoint him," she said as she trailed little kisses down his neck. As she had hoped, he let out a little grunt of approval. He gripped his hands on her hips, digging his fingers in the material on her dress. As he pushed her off, he said," Get out of my way woman!"  
  
She landed on her butt on the side of the bed surprised at his reaction. She hadn't expected that. Before she could justly think it over, another knock sounded on the door downstairs. She turned to look to Vegeta, but he was already in the shower getting ready. It was already twelve, which meant the rest of them were showing up. She headed to the bedroom door, ready to go downstairs, when two strong arms came around her, kissing her neck. Turning around, she met Vegeta who was already dried off and dressed. He was in his best attire, slacks and a blue shirt. He always looked so damn good when he was dressed nice, and had just been out of the shower. He moved up to her lips, kissing her before she could say anything to ruin the moment. She often had a way of doing that. Of course when she got angry, she looked so sexy. Right now he had her speechless. Kissing her neck again he said,  
  
"You better hold to that promise tonight woman, or you will answer to me."  
  
With that he gently pushed her towards the stairs. Flustered, she worked to catch her balance. At the bottom of the stairs everyone waited for their hostess, including the young man that she hated to part with today. Vegeta walked down slowly while everyone got seated in the kitchen. He grabbed his plate and headed to the living room couch. Just because he was there, didn't mean he had to participate with everyone. He preferred to eat alone, while the rest of them chatted away at meaningless gossip. However, from time to time his eyes wondered over towards the old man making sure his paws stayed off his woman. He would not let some dirty fool paw all over her just to get excited. He would have none of it.  
  
As he continued to eat, the boy came over to sit with him. He so much reminded him of his mother. He had her eyes more than anything that held such a sincere image within them. Yet, he was a young man with Saiyan blood, and therefore, he was very much like his father. Vegeta had hoped that the boy wouldn't speak, but again there was another area like his mother. He had to talk about everything.  
  
"Thank you father." Trunks said.  
  
"For what?" Vegeta asked him.  
  
"For being yourself. I'm so glad I had the opportunity to see you. I only wish my mom was able to have you around in the future. You're here now, and that says a lot. So thank you for everything." With that, Trunks got up and left. Vegeta sat shocked. The brat was actually proud of him, glad that he was the way he was? He had to admit, he was going to miss him. Oddly enough, it was going to be strange not having to boy nag him left and right. The woman should be proud, she had raised a fine young man regardless of the situations. No matter that he would never say it, he was glad he had the chance to see Trunks. He hoped he returned home safe. 


	10. Frightened

Chapter 10 up finally…enjoy, and let me know what you think!  
  
  
  
Bulma shut and locked the big door to the capsule corp building. Her parents were asleep, as well as the baby. The last to leave the gathering was ChiChi and Gohan, and her thoughts were with them still. She could sense ChiChi's pain, and knew what it was like to lose someone. In a way she had just lost her son, but she felt in her heart that he would be fine, and hoped that he would return one day. However, with ChiChi, Goku never seemed to stick around for very long. Every time he came back, some evil character was out to get him, and that was the end of that. All she could do was be there for her friend, and help out. Looking around at the mess she sighed and proceeded to pick up. Plates and cups surrounded the living quarters, as well as the kitchen. 'This is going to be a long night,' she thought. It had been an interesting party to say the least, with its ups and downs. Between seeing Roshi knocked in the head by Yamcha, and Vegeta talking to Trunks, it was all too much to comprehend. The whole Yamcha situation was funny in itself. Roshi had in fact gotten his grab in on her this night, even though she swore he wouldn't. No one was around to notice, and she had bent down to the oven to pull out a cake her mother had made as a going away present for Trunks. That's when Roshi pulled his attack, and squeezed her backside as long as he could. As soon as she turned around, Yamcha had grabbed a plate and smacked it on the old man's head. A big lump formed, along with the left over food that had been on the plate.  
  
"Why Yamcha, didn't expect you to be my night in shining armour," Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Well Vegeta's outside, and otherwise Roshi would be visiting King Ki. And I know none of us want to see Vegeta let loose right now. It would only be my rightful duty as your friend to keep unsuspecting, dirty old men off you…" He said glaring at Roshi "when Vegeta's not around to do so, and that isn't very often."  
  
"Why thank you Yamcha. Just as long as those hands of yours stay off as well," Bulma replied jokingly.  
  
That was one highlight of the evening. The other was when she peered in on Vegeta and Trunks in the living room. They actually seemed to be getting along, and she knew that the departure was going to be hard for the both of them.  
  
Vegeta had been awfully quiet today, even more so than usual. Bulma supposed the combination between Trunks leaving, and his recent nightmares were the culprit to his current behavior. Sure he was back to the same old arrogant self, but he had been keeping more to himself most of the day. Speaking of which, she thought….where was Vegeta? She hadn't seen him since the time machine flew off the yard, and that was almost four hours ago. He had his ways of sneaking away without being seen, but she wondered what he could have done for that amount of time. He wasn't in the gravity room, because the lights were still off inside. He wasn't in the kitchen, or she would have heard him fumbling around in the refrigerator. The only place left was upstairs, and she didn't think he would be sleeping, not after her promise made earlier…and Vegeta was never one to turn down a long night of fooling around.  
  
As she dropped the trash bag, she stared up from the bottom of the stairs, debating if she should go up. Before she could make her decision she heard a loud yell from their room. She quickly ran up the stairs to find Vegeta once again entwined in the bed sheets, in deep sleep. It was another nightmare. Thank Kami her parents hadn't heard, or her mother would have been running around in a frenzy. This was something they just wouldn't understand. She inched closer to the bed, as he tossed in around, making slight noises. This was too much, she couldn't take anymore of this night after night. He had to overcome it somehow. It just always seemed when something went right between them, it was followed by another force, that was buried in his past. A past that she hoped he could let go of, and move on in his life with her. She could offer him the love and comfort that he had never known. 'Was it too much to ask?' She thought.  
  
She gently touched his forehead, and as soon as her fingertips touched his skin she drew back quickly. It was hot. He had worked himself deep into this one, so much that he had given himself a fever. She couldn't even imagine what could be so terrible about this dream that he was in such a frenzy. Bulma called out his name softly, hoping to not jar him out of this one, or he might just snap. He was a violent man, she wasn't going to deny that, and she knew that he would never hurt her…physically…it was just that at this moment she was actually scared, maybe even terrified. A feeling she had never felt about him since he started living at Capsule Corp. All she knew was that she had to get him out of this dream somehow without making him mad. Even though the odds to that were unlikely. She reached down to his hand, and held it. His whole body was shaking, and for the first time she didn't know what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Haaaaaa……..cliffhanger! So what is wrong with Vegeta? What is this dream that is so disturbing? Find out in chapter eleven! 


	11. Premonition

Onward to Chapter Eleven…not going to say much because I know you want to know the new stuff…tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
It had been at least fifteen minutes, and Vegeta still had not calmed down. "What am I going to do?" Bulma thought. She had seen his share of nightmares, but nothing like this before. This had to be the absolute worst. Most times he would wake up once she touched him, or called out his name, and be mad that she had seen him in such a state. But this…this was something entirely different. She sat on the bed next to him, and stroked his widow's peak and eyebrows from time to time. Sweat kept pouring from him, and his skin was still hot to touch. His breathing still stayed at a high rate, his bare chest continually trembling. "Vegeta…come on…please wake up. Please wake up." She whispered softly, clutching his hand once again. As soon as she had spoken the words, his eyes opened. He sat up in a jolt, and stared deep into her eyes.  
  
Thoughts raced through her mind. Mostly of what was going on, and why she was still frightened of him. Frightened of what he was going to say, when she asked what was wrong. She looked into his coal eyes, searching for answers. She quietly gasped when his hand touched her face. He stroked her cheek, as if she would vanish at any given moment. His hand traveled down her neck, followed by the other hand. He sat there cupping her neck, at the base of her head. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, he embraced her. His head buried down in the crook of her neck, with his arms wrapped around her waist. "What is going on?" She thought. He held her as if he hadn't seen her in ten years. His embrace was so strong…stronger than ever before. "Vegeta…" she faintly whispered. He only seemed to hold on tighter. She called out his name again and kissed his forehead, noticing that his temperature was still hot. She then lifted his chin up, so that he was facing her. His eyes were tightly shut.  
  
"Vegeta what is going on with you?" she asked in a calm tone that surprised even at herself, considering her heart was beating a mile a minute. He opened his eyes, and she was shocked to see that his usually cold, dark eyes were terrified with emotion. She stroked his face, and asked again what was wrong. She encircled her legs around his waist, and sat in his lap. She felt as if she had to get as close to him as she could when he told her. As he spoke, she gently caressed his face, neck and chest.  
  
"The dream…" he said in a huff.  
  
"What happened?" Bulma asked unsteadily.  
  
"You…trunks…were gone…"  
  
"What?" She replied softly, her hands leaving his body, dropping to her sides.  
  
"You…were…gone…" he gulped.  
  
"By my hand…" he said shakily, his voice cracking. Bulma looked at him wide-eyed, fearful of what he was going to say next. She didn't know what to think at the moment, nothing had prepared her for this conversation.  
  
He caught on to the anxiety in her voice as she asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know…I don't know…and for once in my life I felt an ache deep inside. Death surrounded me…and I've killed before…but….this…this was different. And even more strange, was the unusual mark that appeared on my brow in the form of the letter M." He spoke.  
  
Tears filled Bulma's eyes, as for once she didn't know what to say back to him. This was something entirely new…sure he joked about sending her to "the next dimension" as he always said…but that was just in their verbal sparring sessions…it didn't mean anything. Her lip trembled as his hands cupped her face again, tears splashing down on his hands.  
  
"Bulma…" he started. Bulma knew that most of the time he called her woman, unless he was absolutely serious about something.  
  
"You know I wouldn't…." He gulped down, not able to finish the sentence, pride holding back anything he really wanted to say. Bulma shook her head in agreement. Even if he threatened her, she knew deep down he really wouldn't kill her. The thought hadn't ever crossed her mind…except maybe the time on Namek when he was still scary. "Yet, what could this dream possibly mean?" she thought. Her tears continued to come, as he ran his fingers through her hair, bringing her face closer to his. She let out a slight whimper, as he brought his lips closer to hers. She kissed him willingly, finding no other way break the tension that was surrounding them. Passion engulfed with the kiss each time their lips and tongues met. Vegeta's hands came down her back, pushing her closer to him. 


	12. Bonding

Chapter Twelve is finally up! I'm grateful for the reviews…but I wish I'd hear more from you guys…beginning to wonder if my stories are really any good…do ya'll really like where this story is headed?…I plan on writing more fun stuff again…all these little thoughts keep occurring…which seem to fit into this one story…or do you think it should stop. Give me your emails…and I'll put you on a mailing list so you can know this time when I update again…and I will try not to take so long. Let me know what you think. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Left off: "You know I wouldn't…." He gulped down, not able to finish the sentence, pride holding back anything he really wanted to say. Bulma shook her head in agreement. Even if he threatened her, she knew deep down he really wouldn't kill her. The thought hadn't ever crossed her mind…except maybe the time on Namek when he was still scary. "Yet, what could this dream possibly mean?" she thought. Her tears continued to come, as he ran his fingers through her hair, bringing her face closer to his. She let out a slight whimper, as he brought his lips closer to hers. She kissed him willingly, finding no other way break the tension that was surrounding them. Passion engulfed with the kiss each time their lips and tongues met. Vegeta's hands came down her back, pushing her closer to him.  
  
  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
There was a desire and yearning that enclosed the depths of his soul. Out of all the nightmares he had encountered, none had ever made his heart race quite this fast. And never in his life had he actually felt it burst with sorrow at the thought of losing someone. Yet, this wasn't just anyone…this was Bulma he was considering here. What life had he had before her? A life of death, hatred, and cold anger that never ceased. A life of betrayal, dishonesty, and distrust. His defenses were always up, never down for a moment to let anyone in. Yet, somehow from the time he landed on earth…something had happened. Bulma had wiggled her way through the cold exterior and claimed his heart. Taken from him the only piece of sanity he had left, and made him trust her. She let him realize that there were those in this life that were willing to let go of themselves to love someone else, and risk everything for that love. However, "love" was not a term that fit in his vocabulary…but the feeling of her in his arms…allowing him let go of all his sorrows, all his troubles…that was a word that he couldn't even describe the beauty of.  
  
Vegeta then placed his finger across her mouth, stopping their meeting. Bulma looked to him in protest, a pout forming at the thought of him stopping any wave of tenderness. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Just let me feel you." She looked to him in confusion, for he was never quite this adoring. 'What is he up to?' She thought. As questions ran through her mind, she didn't even realize that he had moved from underneath her, now resting beside her. His eyes moved across her body, almost making her uncomfortable…for he had never studied her like this before, and she wasn't even naked. Of course she knew that her clothes wouldn't stay on for long, not when Vegeta was in a mood. Bulma looked at him with her blue eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in that mind of his; and with Vegeta it was always a surprise. He didn't say anything. So, she took the initiative to say something before he did. With an irritated tone she replied, "What?!" He chuckled, with that intense voice of his that could completely drive her insane. A smirk forming across his lips, he moved over her, claiming her lips with his own. He moved to her ear and again whispered, "Just let me feel you."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked aggravated that he was getting a kick out of this. In a matter of half an hour he had went from depressed, and moody to manipulative, and downright sexy. 'What is going on in that head of yours?' she thought.  
  
'Just want to be with you.' He thought, as he kissed his way down her neck, hands moving up her thighs pulling her dress upward.  
  
"What did you say?" Bulma asked him with a surprised tone.  
  
"Woman, I didn't say anything. Now be quiet."  
  
"Yes you did…you said 'Just want to be with you.'"  
  
His head shot up, and eyebrows furrowing into that famous scowl. His mouth was wide open in shock. There was no way she could have heard him. Was this some sort of the beginning of that bonding crap he had heard about before? The only rational theory that could have brought this through was that he had put down his barriers enough to let her further in his mind than he had thought. Which also meant from time to time she could hear his thoughts, and vice versa. Their relationship ran deeper than he had ever imagined, deep enough that they…his thoughts trailed off, and he cleared his throat replying, "You mean you didn't ask me anything…you didn't say anything to me before you heard that?"  
  
With an even more confused look on her face, Bulma said, "No. Well, I did but only in my mind."  
  
It was over, he was just becoming to damn soft, too nice…whatever it was he had willingly let her in without realizing to depth of it. When all this started…the whole ordeal with Kakarott's death, the nightmares, even the sex…he had let her in. He had thought it, and consciously wanted her to really 'see him.' But damn if he thought that it was really going to happen. Right now he just couldn't look at her. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? He was breaking, and this was showing that he really could feel. He was becoming what was never meant to be, at least according to himself. He was a cold, ruthless killer, a Saiyan Elite. At least that's what he had been. Now what was he? What was to become of him? Now he was living on this mud ball of a planet, with a kid, and a woman who could never keep her mouth shut. He wasn't the same man that he was four years ago. According to everyone else, including himself it was for the better. What had he done to deserve this life?…the peace that he lived now, with the blue-haired beauty that had his soul. In some unexpected turn, his fate was destined to be here, with her. They fit together in every possible way. Their meeting hadn't been accidental, or with pure lust like he had thought in the beginning…it was meant to happen. Fate had dealt him a life of torture with Frieza, a life he thought he would be bargained with for the rest of eternity. Then it seemed as if fate had always perceived him to come to her, as she to him. She had spent her time with that weakling for over a decade, only to leave and find herself in his arms. He now knew it wasn't just by chance.  
  
Bulma rolled over, as if in some odd way she could sense all that Vegeta was thinking. His back was now to her, and she wasn't going to let him out of this. How dare he get her riled up like this only to stop suddenly? She wouldn't have it. His back still to her, she sat up and removed her dress. Even though she had hoped earlier he would be the one to remove it. She raked her fingers over the muscles in his arm, up to his neck where she kissed him lightly.  
  
"You big lug." She said softly, as she crawled over him, pushing him on his back again. His eyes were once again closed, and she snuggled up to him, knowing that he was in deep thought; and there was no telling what he was going to do next.  
  
"I'm going to go train." he said to her, standing up and heading to the dresser for his workout gear.  
  
Bulma sat up, confused once again as usual. "What? You're going to train now??!!"  
  
"That's what I said wasn't it." He said back to her sarcastically.  
  
"You are strange you know that…" Bulma said even more aggravated. "Just because I heard you say something in your mind, you freak out! Just deal with it. I know you care about me, so don't try to beat around the bush….and…" she stuttered, "You can't just get me all worked up and then leave!"  
  
Vegeta said nothing. He pulled out his shorts, and shoes and started over to the bed to put them on.  
  
Then Bulma seductively stood up and appeared right in front of him as he turned around.  
  
"What woman?" he said in his usual tone.  
  
"Hey buster…we had a deal earlier!" she said, poking her finger at his chest. "In fact you were the one who made me promise to make this a night to blow your mind…and now you're backing out? The Vegeta I know never backs out on a night of good sex."  
  
"So…" she said as she made butterfly kisses up his neck, and blowing on the same places she touched. "What do you say…you drop your macho act…put the clothes away…and join me for a ride?"  
  
His face remained cold, but Bulma knew otherwise. She gasped when he picked her up, his mouth just inches away from her own. She wrapped her legs around his trim waist, as his hands took hold of her backside. Her arms snaked their way around his neck. She parted her lips ready to kiss him, but he wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Not yet." He whispered in such a way that it sent shivers down her spine. They reached the bed, and she was once again positioned beside him, as his hands caressed her body. "As I said before…just let me feel you…" he replied. And with that he removed her undergarments. She reached up to touch him, but he held her hands away, and placed them over her head, holding them with his own. With one free hand he gracefully moved his fingertips over her body, barely touching her heated skin. Wherever his fingers trailed he left kisses, and hot breath, driving her wild. He still never kissed her on the mouth, telling her it wasn't the right moment. Right now he just wanted to touch her, hold her, building his way up to their most passionate moment.  
  
He was always like this Bulma thought. He was an aggressive fighter, but in bed he was a gentle as possible…most of the time. And since the occurrence of this big nightmare, he seemed to want to take his time with her tonight. Including getting her to believe he was going to leave and train. It was the first time she had ever heard any of his thoughts, but she always seemed to understand what he was thinking from their first union. It was like they had an awareness of each other's thoughts. She had been caught of guard when she actually heard him think as if he was talking to her directly. It obviously shocked him, but at the same time it seemed to please him. As if this whole time he had been searching for her to find him, and now she had; but it frightened him to think he could get this close to someone.  
  
Vegeta continued his torture as he made his way down her collarbone, breasts, belly, and onward. Every time his mouth touched her skin, she cried out in soft whimpers. It was amazing how soft his kisses were. She just wished he would hurry it up and kiss her; she was aching for his mouth to meet hers. She wanted to feel his tongue wrapped up with hers ready for battle. His hand let go of hers, and she began the same gentle torture as he had endured on her. She started moving her fingers across his bare skin pushing him towards her. His mouth was once again mere centimeters away from hers, and it was now that he would let her have her way…but not for long. Bulma shrieked with joy when his tongue ventured through her mouth. As the passion rose and burned through them both, time stood still. Once Vegeta found his way into her, he felt the complete. The emptiness he had felt before her was filled. Everything about her corresponded with him, and made him whole. Each time they found their way in each other's arms he became lost inside her.  
  
He rested his head on her chest, trying to steady his breathing. As Bulma moved her fingers through his hair, he took her free hand and entwined it in his own. She had the most delicate hands, and his almost engulfed them. However tiny her hands, she could bring him to her with just one touch. He lifted her hand towards him, and kissed the top of it gently. His eyes slowly began to drift off, and moments later he was asleep. Bulma looked at him, as a smile crept on her face. Her Prince would sleep soundly tonight. 


End file.
